


Three times Ginny and Hermione were interrupted and it was awkward, and one time it was not so much so

by Jessa_yeah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_yeah/pseuds/Jessa_yeah
Summary: People keep walking in on Hermione and Ginny. Featuring surprise guests. Warning for some major embarrassment. No graphic smut, but it is implied. AU where canon Hermione/Ron and Ginny/Harry does not exist (I love how this pairing messes up the two major canon ones).





	Three times Ginny and Hermione were interrupted and it was awkward, and one time it was not so much so

1.  
Hermione feels around for the sheet to pull over her and Ginny and stutters, “Um, hi Lavander.” Behind her, Ginny snickers into the mattress. 

Lavender gapes and, carefully only looking at their faces, stumbles, “Oh – uhm – I'm so sorry! I was just looking for something I left somewhere here... it's not that important, I'll come back!,” and turns around. Hermione sighs in relief. 

No such luck. The girl slowly turns back. Hermione sees a glint in her big, brown eyes this time that is only too familiar. 

“Actually... I thought you had a thing for Ron, Hermione. Everyone talks about that.”

Hermione considers burying her head beneath the pillow, decides it's no use against such shameless curiosity and says, “He's had a crush on me. It's never been the other way round.”

“So... you're both lesbians, then?”

Ginny grumbles, “I'm not, I'm bi. Don't assume all girls who are with girls are lesbians. And, by the way, this is my most awkward coming out yet – and that's saying something.”

Lavender blinks, lipstick-red mouth again gaping – then seems to take the hint, turns heels en rushes towards the door. Before she runs out, she looks back at them over her shoulder, “At least lock the door next time, ok? Oh and, and just let me say... I think you make a really cute couple!” She winks at them and flashes a bright grin, closing the door behind her, reminding Hermione that their dorm mate is both surprisingly sweet and horribly insufferable.

Ginny is out of the sheets and up in seconds. She locks the door, then sinks against it as she collapses with laughter. Hermione rolls her eyes, “Gin, it is NOT FUNNY! I'll never be able to look Lavender in the eye again!”

Ginny takes a shaky breath, then bursts out laughing again and says between gasps for air, “Oh Mione, did you see her face? For one moment I actually thought her eyes were going to pop out!” 

Hermione throws her pillow at Ginny's laugh-crinkled face and hides under the sheets. Ginny can clearly see her shoulders shaking beneath it. 

 

2.  
“It looks like you are enjoying yourself, girls, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. I'm supposed to lock the changing rooms, you see.”

The voice is a low, deeply amused, slow draw. Mortified, Hermione untangles her hands from Ginny's hair and whirls around. A smirking madame Hooch, wearing a leather jacket over training leggings and wand in hand, casually leans against the door post. Hermione's heart makes a dramatic fall in the shoes she is not wearing. 

“Or I could just lock you two in, if you'd rather have it that way? I see you won't get bored.”

Ginny wraps a towel around Hermione, calling back, “We'll be right there Ro, if you could give us one minute?” The quidditch instructor snorts, shakes her head in expiration and turns to wait outside.

Hermione rests her head against the wall in despair. “Not. Again. Tell me this is just a dream.” 

“Well, you've got quite kinky dreams then love! Tell me all about it?” her girlfriend taunts, and Hermione swats her none too gently on her ass – how is she already in jeans? Hermione hastily jumps into her clothing as Ginny loudly protests, all the while trying not to think about the fact that they will have to have to face madam Hooch again in a minute.

She is not very successful.

 

3.  
It shouldn't be that hard to just remember to Lock. The. Fucking. Door. Especially in the Burrow. Especially when it is overcrowded for the Easter Holidays. They should not get distracted enough to forget to do Very Important Sensible Things like locking doors. 

Those thoughts aren't much use, though, when Harry and Ron had just busted into their room mid-afternoon and found Ginny on the bed with Hermione's head between her thighs. 

Hermione looks up so quickly she feels her neck pop, and screams. It is not her proudest moment. Ginny, meanwhile, looks totally livid. She sits up, grabs her wand from the nightstand and points it to the boys, who stand rock-still with horrified (Ron) and deadly embarrassed (Harry) expressions, “Get the fuck out. Or I'll hex you something really, really nasty. NOW.” As one Ron and Harry whirl around and flee the room, Hermione hears them colliding on the stairs with some others, who probably went upstairs to see what that scream was about. They hear stumbling sounds and cursing.

Suddenly, terrifyingly, she realizes the danger they are in, “Gin, if they come in-” Ginny moves quicker than in a quidditch match and throws Hermione her clothing. She falls of the bed in her haste to get up.

They only just about manage to get dressed, tame their hair and straighten the sheets before a grumpy looking Percy, Bill and Molly march in, demanding to know what all that noise was about. Harry and Ron are cowering behind them, very much not looking at either Hermione or Ginny. Hermione calms them all: no, nothing is wrong, the boys did give us a bit of a scare, that's all – and Ron is protesting without thinking, but is gratefully stopped by a sharp elbow from Harry – and finally everyone leaves. Bill is the last, smirking at them as he pulls the door shut. That boy had always been too perceptive for his own damn good.

This time, not even Ginny laughs. That was way too close to total disaster. 

 

4.  
Hermione feels a cold touch at her shoulder, and looks up to see The Grey Lady floating behind Ginny. Hermione raises her eyebrows at the ghost. She doesn't even feel her cheeks go hot. Ghosts never seem to have any sense of personal space; you learn quickly to not be embarrassed before them. Maybe things like privacy become unimportant in death.

The Grey Lady smiles, and Hermione feels her knees going a bit weak. Helena Ravenclaw has a marvelous smile. “Sorry if I frightened you, Gryffindors”, she says, “but Horace Slughorn is heading in this direction and I thought you'd might appreciate a warning.”

Ginny makes a gagging sound while they hastily fix their clothes. They find themselves all laughing together. 

Hermione looks at the ghost she barely knows and thanks her. Ginny asks, awe shining in her eyes, “Aren't you supposed to be shocked, or something?”

The Grey Lady rolls her eyes. “About the sex thing? You young students always think that every naughty thing you do is a first ever. It's adorable.”

“Well, actually...” Hermione starts, but doesn't quite know how to continue.

“Ah, about the thing that you're both girls, then? I'll tell you, it is only a few centuries ago when people began to be difficult about that. In fact, you're almost in the same spot as where I walked in on my mother and Helga Hufflepuff once.”

Then her sparkling eyes turn sober. “You young ladies enjoy yourselves. Love, have fun, break some rules. You are alive. Enjoy it while you still can.”

Speechless, Hermione and Ginny stare as she drifts off through a wall. Then they flee.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and had way too much fun with it to not write the fic. I imagine this taking place during Hermione's sixth year, Ginny fifth, sometime after Ginny's break-up with Dean Thomas. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
